Avionics systems for aircraft may include several components for operating and aircraft. For example, data generating components, for example air speed sensors, global positioning system (GPS), inertial reference sensors (INU), communication units (ACARS), and pilot-accessible control panels may generate input data or data signals (collectively referred to as “data”) for a computing system, such as a flight management system (FMS). The FMS, in turn, computes or processes the data to control certain aircraft operations or systems, such as autopilot, or to provide a pilot with relevant aircraft operating information, such as by providing a flight plan and/or heading, or by controlling a primary flight display.